Blazing Dragons Virtual Season Episode 3 - Flame's Quest
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Princess Flame has become despondent, and when her father asks her what the matter is, she laments her lack of patience. Allfire tells her that she can learn to be patient, like her mother, who was perhaps the most patient person he ever knew. Wishing she knew more about her mother, Flame decides to go off on a quest for information... and perhaps a healthy dose of patience too.
1. Chapter 1

King Allfire was trying to get to sleep, but finding it very difficult with Queen Griddle pacing the room.

'My dear,' said Allfire, sitting up in bed, 'is something troubling you? You haven't got insomnia again, I hope.'

'Don't be stupid,' snapped Griddle, halting mid-pace. 'I'm worried about Flame.'

'Worried about my Puff? My dear, why?'

'She seems down in the dumps about something. I've asked her about it, but she won't tell me. That girl never tells me anything!'

Suddenly, to her husband's surprise and alarm, Griddle burst into noisy tears.

'My dear, please calm yourself!' said Allfire. 'I'm sure she tells you _some_ things.'

'Not anything that matters!' Griddle sobbed.

'Well,' said Allfire, 'perhaps she'll tell me. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning.'

* * *

Daylight saw Princess Flame lying on her bed, staring at a piece of embroidery. When a knock came at her door she stuffed the object under her pillow, sat up and called, 'Come in!'

King Allfire entered the room, trotted over to Flame's bed and sat down beside her.

'Hello, Puff,' he said. 'I was just wondering if you were all right. You didn't eat very much at breakfast, and then afterwards you came straight back up here. Are you ill?'

'No, Daddy,' said Flame, 'I'm not ill.'

'Then is something else troubling you?'

'Nothing in particular. Only…'

'Come along now, Puff. You know you can tell me anything.'

'Well…' said Flame. 'What think you, Father, of patience?'

'Patience?' said Allfire. 'Patience is a great virtue, my dear. Surely I have taught you that. The Chancellor and I have made very sure that the Code of Chivalry advocates patience at all times.'

'I know,' said Flame, scowling. Then her expression cleared, and she went on, 'But sometimes… when something really matters to you… and it seems to be taking forever… being patient just seems impossible. You must know what I mean.'

'Indeed, Puff, I do,' said Allfire. 'Everyone does. Patience is something most people learn as they get older, but I know that doesn't help you now. Are you feeling impatient about anything in particular, my dear?'

Flame looked into her father's smiling eyes, which gazed invitingly back at her.

'Oh,' she said, 'a couple of things.'

'Such as…?'

'Um… the St. George's Day bonfire?'

'Ah yes,' said Allfire, 'the St. George's Day bonfire! You always did love that, didn't you, Puff? Well, you know how to make the time pass, don't you? You can start making your George! I'm sure your stepmother would love to help you with that.'

Flame looked sceptical. 'Would she?'

'Of course! It's a wonderful mother-daughter bonding activity. I'll always remember your mother making your first ever George with you…'

'I don't remember that,' said Flame.

'You wouldn't,' said Allfire. 'You were barely more than a hatchling. How much do you remember of her?'

'Hardly anything. Nothing I can put into words.'

'She was an exceptional dragon, your mother. Now, there was someone who knew patience.'

'Really?' said Flame, beginning to perk up at last.

'Oh yes, very much so. She taught me a great deal about patience.'

'Did she? Well, I wish she could teach me.'

'You have many of your mother's finest qualities, my dear,' said Allfire. 'I know she'd be very proud of you.'

'Then why haven't I inherited her patience?'

'Patience isn't something you inherit, Puff, it's something you learn. You know where your mother grew up, don't you?'

'Yes,' said Flame. 'A nunnery in Dunstable.'

'That's right,' said Allfire. 'Those nuns were dashed strict, I don't mind telling you. I wasn't allowed to marry your mother at first, but she told me to be patient, and we'd get our wish in the end. I didn't see how I'd ever be allowed to take her out of there, but then once I'd pulled Excaliburn from the Stone, I was king and could do what I jolly well liked.'

'I never knew that,' said Flame. 'Why didn't you tell me about it before?'

'Well, you never asked me about patience before.'

'No, I suppose not. Oh, poor Mother, suddenly dying like that. I wish I knew a bit more about her. Come to think of it, Daddy, why _did_ she die?'

Allfire shook his head. 'I'm really not sure. I wasn't there when it happened, and when I got to Dunstable, no one could tell me anything.'

'She died in Dunstable?'

'Oh yes - didn't I ever tell you that? She was up there visiting her nun chums. It was terrible, and you just a tiny little thing…' Allfire's eyes began to fill with tears.

'Don't think about it anymore, Daddy,' said Flame. 'And don't worry about me either. I'll find something to occupy myself until the St. George's Day bonfire.'

'Well,' said Allfire, 'if you're sure…'

'I'm quite sure.' Flame jumped to her feet, and pulled her father onto his. Then, steering him towards the door, she said, 'Go on now. I'll start work on my George.' She pushed Allfire out of the door, closed it and added quietly, 'Or something.'

* * *

That afternoon, Sir Blaze was the first to arrive for a meeting of the Knights of the Square Table. He took his place, sat drumming his fingers on the table for a few moments, then spotted a folded piece of paper several inches in front of him. He picked it up, and saw that it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular. When he opened the paper, Blaze let out a shrill cry of alarm.

A moment later, King Allfire came into the room. Close behind him were the other four Knights of the Square Table, and Flicker. Then suddenly Queen Griddle was barging past all of them, crying anxiously, 'Blaze? What's the matter?'

'Oh, thank goodness you're here!' said Blaze, holding out the note. 'Read this, Your Majesty.'

Allfire took the note, glanced at it and then cried, 'Blazing dragons! It's from Flame. She says, "Dear Daddy, do not worry, I have run away"!'

Flicker, looking stricken, mouthed, 'Run away?', but it was unlikely that anyone noticed this over the Queen's reaction. She let out a shrill cry, and said, 'I _knew_ something was wrong with her, and _now_ look!'

'I don't believe it!' said Allfire. 'Why would my little Puff…?'

Sir Galahot cleared his throat, and said, 'Excuse me, My Liege. I believe there is more on that note, sir.'

Allfire looked down at the paper in his hand.

'Oh yes,' he said. 'She says, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I've decided to go on a quest, after what we talked about. I must learn patience."'

'Patience,' Flicker said quietly, swaying on his feet.

'"Please don't send any knights after me,"' Allfire went on. '"I can look after myself, Daddy, and you know it."'

'Nonsense!' cried Griddle. 'Since when can a princess look after herself?'

'Now then, Mumsey, let's stay calm,' said Blaze, putting an arm around Griddle's shoulders. 'Does anyone have any idea where she may have gone?'

'Oh yes,' said Allfire. ' _That's_ not a problem. It's pretty obvious to me that she's gone to Dunstable. She's a sensible girl, my Puff. She wouldn't go off questing without giving us some idea of where she was going.'

'Dunstable?' said Griddle. 'Wasn't Lady Igrange from Dunstable?'

'Indeed she was, my dear,' said Allfire, and once again Griddle burst into noisy tears. 'I must say, I find this most alarming. When her mother made a return visit to Dunstable, she died in mysterious circumstances.'

' _What_ mysterious circumstances?' someone yelled from the midst of the gathering. All eyes turned towards the voice. It was Flicker's.

'The good ladies at the nunnery couldn't tell me anything, squire,' said Allfire. 'She just… _died_.'

'I think Flame must want to find out what happened to her,' said Blaze. 'I find it hard to believe that she's gone all the way to Dunstable just to learn patience. I mean, really, how much patience _is_ there in Dunstable? Well, I suppose I'll go after her, then.'

'We must all go!' cried King Allfire. 'No one will rest until my daughter is safe.'

'My Liege,' said Blaze, 'if I may, I don't think it's necessary to leave the castle without you _or_ any knights. Flame _can_ look after herself, and if she does happen to need any help, it won't take all of us. I beg you to remain here, Your Majesty, and look after Mumsey.' He glanced at Griddle, who was now sniffing quietly. 'I'll go.'

'Very well,' said Allfire. 'You are right, of course. I am old, and might slow you down.'

'I didn't say -'

'I know you didn't, Blaze, but the fact remains. Now, who will go with you? I know all of my noble knights would die for their princess, but I ask you to choose only one.'

'Very well,' said Blaze. 'I'll take Loungelot.' He looked at Flicker, and said brightly, 'Come along then, squire, chop chop. Fetch your master's things so we can be off.'

'Yes, Milord,' said Flicker, in a far-away voice, and he went shakily from the room.

'Then it is settled,' said Allfire. 'Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath and Sir Burnevere, I must ask you to begin this meeting without me. I shall return presently.'

Allfire took Griddle's arm and led her, still crying, from the room.

Loungelot, scowling, went over to Blaze and said quietly, 'What did you do that for?'

'Now then, Loungelot,' said Blaze, 'doesn't Mumsey expect such things from her champion? Besides, I'm doing you a favour. You know you won't get any work out of Flicker until our beloved princess is safe at home.'

* * *

A wooden road sign bearing the name _Loitone_ stood, listing and faded, on the edge of a town. Princess Flame fluttered down in front of it, then reached down the neck of her dress and pulled out a map.

'Brilliant!' she said and, stuffing the map back into her dress, she sprinted towards the rows of houses. The first person she saw was a young serf carrying a clipboard and pencil. She went up to him and said, 'Excuse me, sir. Could you -'

'Sign our petition, love?' The serf lifted his clipboard and pencil above his head and waved them in Flame's face. 'We're making a bid for city status.'

Flame looked around at the tiny huts, the few serfs milling about and the acres of farmland stretching before her.

'Certainly,' she said, taking the clipboard and pencil. 'Please, I wonder if you'd -'

'Cursed!'

Flame, in the middle of signing her name, looked round to see a cloaked woman standing behind her. A cowl obscured most of her face, but it showed the mouth and nostrils of an elderly grey dragon. The figure was taller than the serfs; perhaps as tall as Flame, but she was hunched over and so appeared much shorter.

'This town is cursed never to win city status!' the old woman said. 'Whatever we do… however nice the parks and precincts… however much the population grows…'

'Well,' said Flame, 'a petition can't hurt, anyway.' She finished signing her name, handed the clipboard and pencil back to the serf, and then turned to face the woman. 'It doesn't matter much to me anyway - I'm only passing. Please, would you be able to direct me to Dunstable?'

'Dunstable?' said the cloaked figure. 'What does an innocent young girl like you want in a place like Dunstable, I wonder?'

'I'm looking for the St. Cinderline Convent.'

'The St. Cinderline Convent? The St. Cinderline Convent is cursed!'

'Um… okay,' said Flame. 'But I want to go there all the same.'

'Beware the curse of the dragon nuns!'

'Please, could you _just_ tell me how to get there?'

'Oh, all right.' The woman pointed towards a pathway cut into a field of yellow plants. 'Just go down there and follow your nose. But be careful, my dear. You may learn more than you came for.'

'What do you know about it?' asked Flame. 'I don't mean to sound impolite, but… well, who _are_ you?'

'Call me… Mysterious Crone.'

'Right,' said Flame. 'Well… thank you, Mysterious Crone. Now, I really must -'

'Impatient to be on your way, my dear?'

'Well, yes, a bit. Oh, but…'

'Yes?'

'I'm going there to _learn_ patience,' said Flame. 'Well, I suppose I'm not there yet, but I know enough about questing to expect trials on the way. Maybe I'm supposed to stand here and listen to you for hours as some kind of test.'

'I am not testing you, my dear,' said Mysterious Crone, 'and I judge no one for their impatience. Be on your way now.'

She gestured towards the path to Dunstable, and Flame turned to look. When she looked back, Mysterious Crone had melted into the small crowd, or at least she'd tried to; her winged back was visible above the heads of the serfs. Clearly she didn't want to talk anymore, so Flame gave a small shrug and set off down the path, on foot.

* * *

King Allfire closed the door on his sobbing wife, only to find his way blocked by Cinder and Clinker, wearing their jester hats.

'A few jokes to cheer the Queen, sire?' said Cinder.

'I don't think your jokes will do it,' said Allfire. 'Best leave her alone, I think, until the Princess returns. Of course, that's assuming… well, we must be optimistic.'

'Now then, sire,' said Cinder, 'you mustn't worry about the Princess. You trust Sir Blaze and Sir Loungelot to bring her home safely, don't you?'

Allfire furrowed his brow. 'Well, I -'

'Not to mention Squire Flicker,' Clinker added.

'That's right!' said Cinder. 'He's a fine fellow, that Flicker. Best squire in Camelhot, if you ask us.'

'I didn't ask you,' said Allfire. 'Why is everyone so keen to talk to me about Squire Flicker all of a sudden?'

'Everyone, sire?' asked Clinker.

'Yes, well, Sir Hotbreath mentioned him quite recently.'

'Full of praise, was he?' said Cinder. 'I'll just bet he was!'

'Spiffing bloke, that Flicker,' added Clinker.

'Yes, quite,' said Allfire, looking thoughtful. 'What, er… what exactly is it that you like about him?'

'Well,' said Cinder, 'for one thing, he's nice to us.'

'Not everybody is,' said Clinker.

'He's clever too,' Cinder went on. 'He invented a cracking little gadget to help us keep track of our messages.'

'It-post notes,' said Clinker.

'Beyond the call of duty, that,' Cinder finished.

'Quite so,' said Allfire. 'Well, thank you for that, Cinder and Clinker. Now, if you really want to make yourselves useful, go and prepare the castle for my daughter's return. We want her to feel welcome when she gets back from her quest, don't we?'

'Right away, Your Majesty!' said Cinder, and they streaked off down the corridor.

* * *

Flame walked, and walked, and walked. Then she stopped, looked around and still saw nothing but yellow plants. She frowned, and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

'You all right there, sweetheart?'

The voice seemed to come from the ground. Flame looked down, and saw a small man wearing a pointed hat.

'At last!' said Flame. 'There's been no one on this path for miles. Kind sir, please could you tell me whether I am on the road to Dunstable?'

'You sure are, sweetie.'

'Oh, thank goodness! I was beginning to get impatient… again.' Flame looked momentarily downcast, then went on, 'I was wondering whether to try and fly the rest of the way, but then I might lose the path, and take even longer to get there. Maybe this long walk is a test of patience.'

'Patience, eh?' said the man. 'Who needs patience when you can get an instant fix?'

Flame came out of her thoughts, and frowned down at him. 'What?'

'I can grant you a wish, sweetheart,' said the little man, beaming. 'One wish, anything you want.'

'Anything?'

'That's right. _Anything_.'

'And what's your name - Suspicious Goblin?' asked Flame. 'This is more the sort of thing I was expecting. Well, it's very kind of you, sir, but _no thank you._ '

Flame set off again, but stopped when the little man appeared once more in front of her.

'I'm not a goblin,' he said. 'I'm a pixie. And why not, may I ask?'

'Why not what?'

'Why not take a wish?'

'Because I'm on a quest. You're not supposed to _do_ that sort of thing on a quest. And what's more, I'm questing for patience, so accepting a wish from you would be counter-productive.'

'Patience isn't all it's cracked up to be, sweetheart,' said the pixie. 'You can go to Dunstable and learn patience… apparently… but what happens when you get it? You could still be waiting forever. Probably will too, if you got the patience.'

'Stop it!' Flame turned away from him. 'You're trying to tempt me.'

'You could wait forever… and ever… and ever… and ever…'

'Flame, you're on a quest,' said Flame, drowning out his voice with her own. 'And what's the first rule of questing? Do what Flicker would do. There's no way he'd ever take a wish from a suspicious goblin.'

'PIXIE! And ever… and ever… and -'

'Shut _up_!' said Flame, turning back to the pixie, and letting loose a stream of fire in her anger.

The pixie shut up, and stuck out his bottom lip.

'I'm going now,' said Flame, and she went.

'I'll be here when you come back!' the pixie shouted after her. 'You won't find patience in Dunstable, and then you'll let me grant you a wish! If you don't, you'll be waiting for what you want forever… and ever… and ever…'

Flame quickened her pace, but couldn't help looking back over her shoulder as she walked. The pixie was becoming a tiny speck in the distance, jumping up and down on the horizon. She scowled at the excited dot, then turned her head back the way she was facing, and stopped in her tracks. Some distance in front of her, she saw a large and sombre-looking building. The joy and relief showed on her face as she put on a burst of speed and ran down the path.

* * *

'Loitone!' cried Sir Blaze, pointing at the sign with one hand, and beckoning Flicker and Loungelot down from the sky with the other. 'We're almost there. Come on!'

He strolled past the sign and into the town of Loitone. Sir Loungelot followed him, with Flicker trailing behind, still looking as though the world was about to end.

'For goodness' sake, Flicker, I wish you'd cheer up!' said Loungelot.

'Sorry, Milord,' said Flicker. 'I just wish I could think of something to _do_.'

'We're doing all we can,' said Loungelot. 'Follow her, find her, bring her back - that's all. You can't think she's going to get into any trouble in Bedfordshire. I mean, just look at this Loitone place. Pathetic! She may be a princess, Flicker, but she's also a dragon.'

'I know that, Milord,' said Flicker, 'and she's proven more than once that she can look after herself. But I can't help worrying, all the same. If anything _were_ to happen to her…' He closed his eyes, and tried to shake the thought from his mind.

'It won't,' said Loungelot. 'Now for goodness' sake, cheer - oof!'

'Sign the petition, Loungey,' said Blaze, who had slammed the serf's clipboard into Loungelot's stomach. He then turned to the serf and said, 'By the way, have you seen a dragon princess passing through here?'

'Of course he has,' said Loungelot, as he finished signing his name. 'Really, Blaze, you should use your eyes. Her name's on this thing, look.'

'It is?' Flicker grabbed the clipboard, looked at it and then turned his attention to the serf. 'Was she quite all right when you saw her? Which way did she go?'

'She was fine, and she went that way.' The serf pointed towards the path cut into the yellow-flowered field. 'She asked directions from a Mysterious Crone.'

'Well,' said Blaze, 'that all sounds quite in order for a quest. Sign the petition, Flicker, and we'll be on our way again.'

'All right.' Flicker took the pencil from Sir Loungelot and signed his name. 'City status, eh? Well, good luck.' He handed the petition back to the serf.

'Perhaps you could spruce up the sign a little if you want to win the bid,' said Blaze. 'Just a suggestion. Come along then, you two.' He made a beeline for the path to Dunstable. 'You know, I for one feel better for knowing that Flame's all right. How about you, Flicker?'

'We only know she's all right up to Loitone,' said Flicker.

'Honestly, Flicker, you're such a wet blanket,' said Loungelot. 'She's _fine_!'

'Well I don't know how you two can be so blasé about it,' said Flicker, coming as close as he ever had to losing his temper. 'We don't _know_ that, and we won't know until we find her. And besides, I… well, I feel sort of responsible.'

'For the Princess going off on a quest?' asked Loungelot. 'Whatever for?'

'I was talking to her about patience,' said Flicker. 'Just… you know… in idle conversation. And now she's gone off looking for it.'

'Don't be so sure it's just because of you, Flicker,' said Blaze. 'She's gone to find out about her mother, don't forget. King Allfire told me a long time ago that his first wife died in mysterious circumstances, and not to ask Flame about it, but it came up anyway. We talked about our absent parents at great length on the day Mumsey and the King got married. Then when I found out what really happened to my father, years later… well, I had a feeling Flame might want to do something like this one day.'

'On the other hand,' Loungelot said quietly to Flicker, slackening his pace and allowing Blaze to stride on ahead, 'perhaps you thought that if you _weren't_ responsible, and it was more to do with the Princess finding closure, she would have invited you along.'

Flicker looked up at him, wide-eyed. 'My - My Lord?'

'You don't have to pretend with me, Flicker, nor with Blaze either. He isn't blind, and neither am I. Remember when I was a little pet newt in that tip of yours?'

'I'm not pretending anything,' said Flicker. 'I'm keeping my place, as well you know, My Lord. Besides, it's ages since you were turned into a newt. Why bring this all up now?'

'Well, why not?' said Loungelot. 'It was bound to come up some time.'

Having said this, he quickened his pace once again, leaving Flicker to stare after him in bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

Flame stared up at the stone ruin, her face blank with amazement. A dusty carving in a brick by the doorway read, _St. Cinderline's Convent and Educational Centre for Young Lady Dragons_. It was barely legible, but it told Flame clearly enough that she was in the right place.

'Oh, Flicker.' She raised her eyes to the crumbling roof. ' _Now_ what would you do?'

The answer came to her, in Flicker's voice, clear as day inside her head. 'I'd go on.'

Flame took a deep breath, straightened her spine and walked through the open doorway. The entrance hall was dark, having most of its walls and ceiling still. A sliver of light illuminated a half-crumbled stone staircase. Flame walked over to the stairs, climbed the first three and looked upwards. Then she stepped back rapidly when she heard noises from above.

Moments later, a shower of grit descended from the tower, followed by something of substantial size that hit the ground with a loud thud. Flame hesitated a moment, then picked the object up, and saw that it was a leather-bound book. She blew on the cover. Dust sprayed in all directions, and then she was able to read the words _Prisoner Log_.

'Prisoners?' said Flame. She looked back at the tower and called, 'Is someone there?'

There was no answer. Then suddenly there came a slow, wheezing creak. Flame whipped round in alarm. Her eyes followed the direction of the sound, and she saw an old, frayed tapestry swaying on its hangings. With the book under her arm, Flame went over to the tapestry, pulled it back and saw a huge oak door on rusty hinges. She stared at the door, which stood ajar, and then looked down at the book.

'A dungeon?' she said quietly. 'And someone clearly wants me to go down there.'

Flame pushed the door open. It creaked painfully, just as it had before. She made her way down a flight of stone steps, and was surprised to see a fiery glow beckoning her onwards. She walked on until she found herself in a vast underground room lined with padlocked doors and flaming torches. She took a moment to drink in the sight, the astonishment clear on her face. Then she remembered the book, took it in both hands and opened it.

'"Sister Mary-Firelight",' she read aloud. '"Crime: vanity. Miss Burnice Ingram. Crime: sticky fingers at dinner with Father Brimstone." Wait a minute…' She began turning the pages very quickly, scanning each one as she went. Then she stopped, gasped and read, '"Lady Igrange of Houghton Regis. Crime: marriage against the wishes of the Mother Superior and the senior sisters"!'

'Well,' said a voice, 'there you have it.'

Flame shrieked, dropped the book and clutched her hand to her heart. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then said, 'Who's there?'

'Over here, my dear.'

Flame looked round and saw a hunched figure sitting by one of the padlocked doors. She walked over to the person, crouched down and peered under the hood that obscured its face. Then, not for the first time that day, she gasped.

'Mysterious Crone!'

* * *

Sir Loungelot, who was now heading the small procession, stopped suddenly. Sir Blaze and Flicker both skidded to an abrupt halt.

'Hang on a minute,' said Loungelot. 'Why are we walking? We could have been there by now if we were flying!'

'Princess Flame was walking, according to that serf,' said Flicker. 'If we don't keep our feet on the path, we may lose it.'

'Looking for someplace, fellas?'

The three dragons looked down, and saw that the pixie was standing in their path.

'Some nunnery in Dunstable,' said Blaze.

'Nunnery in Dunstable, eh?' said the pixie. 'That's not very interesting in itself, is it? Are you looking for something special that's there? Or some _one_? If so, I can find 'em for you just like that.' He snapped his fingers. 'Here's the deal, one wish each, so how about it?'

'Milords,' said Flicker, 'I would strongly advise against this.'

'Of course you would, Flicker,' said Loungelot, 'but you might be wrong. Remember Avalon?'

Flicker scowled. 'Please, Milord, don't talk to me about Avalon. I don't know what happened to me there - I turned into a complete idiot. Anyway, yes, I _might_ be wrong, but we can't afford to take that chance. You are Knights of the Square Table, above such frivolous things as wishes. Let us not forget that the Code of Chivalry forbids both covetousness _and_ quick fixes.'

'Hey, lighten up, kid,' said the pixie. 'Isn't there anything you really, _really_ want?'

'The only person who can give me what I really, really want is my king,' said Flicker.

'Your king?' The pixie burst out laughing. 'If you wait for some old guy in a crown to notice you, kid, you'll be waiting forever… and ever… and ever… and -'

'Oh, do shut up,' said Blaze. 'We're in a hurry. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her? She's a dragon princess wearing a very stylish pink frock and headdress.'

'Maybe I've seen her,' said the pixie, 'and maybe I haven't.'

'Milords,' said Flicker, 'we know that the Princess took this path, so I suggest we keep following it. We must be on our way. _Please_.'

'He's right, Loungelot,' said Blaze. 'Come on. Last one there is a rotten egg!'

The three dragons set off once again, with the pixie yelling after them, 'You'll be sorry when you're old and withered and you still didn't get what you wanted! You'll be waiting forever… and ever… and ever…'

* * *

Flame was sitting by Mysterious Crone on the stone floor, cradling the prisoner log in her lap.

'So… this is an _evil_ nunnery,' said Flame.

'Yes,' said Mysterious Crone. 'Now, don't go getting any ideas about nunneries in general. This one just happens to be an evil nunnery, that's all.'

'I've always thought of places like this as being rather like my father's Code of Chivalry: well-meaning, but terribly restrictive if you actually want to _do_ anything.'

'Some nunneries are lovely, I'm sure. But not this one.'

'How do you know so much about it?' asked Flame. 'Who are you?'

'I am Sister Mary-Firelight,' said Mysterious Crone.

'Sister Mary-Firelight… from the book?'

'That's me.'

'Then you were imprisoned down here for vanity.'

'That's right.' Mysterious Crone raised a hand to her wizened face. 'I don't think I was so vain as all that, but they were very strict, those nuns. Well, at least I got out of it in the end. Not like your mother, my dear.'

'My mother? But how…?'

'I knew you from the moment I saw you signing that petition in Loitone. Well, I guessed, anyway. You must be the daughter of Lady Igrange. You look just like her.'

'Yes,' said Flame, 'I am. If you knew my mother, then perhaps you can tell me what happened to her.'

'Is that what you came for?' asked Mysterious Crone. 'Or are you here to learn patience, as you told me before?'

'Both.'

'I see. Well then. For many years, the sisters pretended to be happy for your mother after she'd married King Allfire. They kept in close contact with her, and feigned great joy when you were hatched, Highness. Then, one day, the Mother Superior asked her to come back for a novices' reunion. They asked her to bring you as well.'

'Me?' said Flame. 'Why?'

'Because they wished you harm, I suppose,' said Mysterious Crone. 'Anyway, Igrange didn't bring you, as you've probably worked out. Perhaps she suspected something wasn't right, and didn't want to risk you. But she risked herself. She was so trusting, she came, only to discover there was no novices' reunion.'

'And they threw her into the dungeon?'

'That's right. Now, this is where I come in. Igrange was thrown into my cell, where she told me everything I've just told you, and plenty more besides. We had all the time in the world, you see. It was good to have someone to talk to while, little by little, I prised up one of the flagstones and dug an escape tunnel inch by inch with a rat's skull.'

'Then you escaped?' asked Flame.

'Yes, I did. The nuns were never going to let us out of there. But your mother… now, I don't want you to think badly of her, dear.'

'Why? What did she do?'

'Nothing. She said there was no need to dig a tunnel, because soon her husband would come to rescue her.'

'My father came here. He said that Mother was already dead by the time he arrived.'

'Perhaps she was,' said Mysterious Crone. 'Or perhaps the nuns just told him that to get rid of him, while she was still rotting in the dungeon. We seemed to be there an awfully long time. The King had no way of knowing there _was_ a dungeon, you see. If a Mother Superior tells you your wife is dead, you jolly well believe her. Anyway, your mother waited and waited to be saved, while I kept on digging my tunnel. And then one day, well, she died.'

'How?' asked Flame. 'I mean, what exactly did she die of?'

'It might have been the lack of food,' said Mysterious Crone, 'or it might have been that what little they gave us was so very bad. We ate exactly the same, she and I. The only difference is that I survived and she didn't.'

'That's not the _only_ difference,' said Flame. 'You tried… you kept going… and she didn't. Blazing dragons - this means my mother actually _died_ of patience!'

'So what have you learnt, my dear? That it's all right to be impatient after all?'

'Well, I've learnt what happened to my mother, at least. Thank you, Mysterious Crone. I mean… Sister Mary-Firelight. So… is this nunnery really cursed, then?'

'It surely is, my dear,' said Mysterious Crone. 'Shortly after your mother died, most of the nuns were wiped out by disease, and the rest… well, eventually they all either fled or died of old age. Those that remained tried to bring in new novices, but no one would come.'

'This must all have happened in my lifetime,' said Flame. 'The place has become a ruin very quickly, hasn't it?'

'That's because it is cursed,' the crone said, 'just like the town of Loitone. There came a day when the Mother Superior, being the only person for miles around with any kind of authority, agreed to grant Loitone city status. But just as she was about to sign the document, the pen turned to ashes in her hand; her throat closed up, and she died gasping for breath. There now, end of story,' she finished, her tone brightening. 'Will you be off home to Camelhot now, my dear?'

'Yes,' said Flame, getting to her feet, 'I suppose I will. But what about you, Sister? What will you do?'

'Don't you worry about me, dear,' said Sister Mary-Firelight. 'I'll be all right.'

* * *

Sir Blaze came to a sudden halt and said, 'Ooh, look, a ruined nunnery.'

'This must be it!' said Flicker, striking out ahead of Blaze and Loungelot. 'Oh, I hope we've come to the right… Flame!'

As Flame appeared in the doorway, Flicker cannoned into her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

'Flicker?' she said, accepting the embrace, but she looked annoyed. 'I _told_ Daddy not to send anyone after me!'

'But you must have known he would,' said Flicker, letting go of her and taking a step back. 'He's worried about you. We all were.'

'There was no need,' said Flame. 'I'm not a child.'

'Come on, Flame, don't be cross,' said Blaze, who was idly examining the claws on his fingers a few feet away. 'This is what big brothers are for. I understand why you came here, sis, but I do hope it hasn't made you forget your family back in Camelhot.'

'Of course not,' Flame said in surprise. 'Why on earth…?'

'Queen Griddle's not happy about you going off to learn about your mother,' said Loungelot. 'She's _almost_ as upset as when Blaze left.'

'Naturally,' said Blaze. 'Mumsey loves you, Flame, _almost_ as much as she loves me. You know, you're the closest thing she's got to a daughter. Eww, look, a horrid big spider on my tunic!' He brushed the creature away with a shriek and a grimace.

'Oh, honestly!' said Flame. She sounded exasperated, but no longer angry. 'This was just something I had to do - it's got nothing to do with how I feel about Stepmother Griddle. She must know I love her.'

'Maybe you should remind her when we get back,' said Flicker. 'So… did you get what you came for, Flame?'

'Yes,' said Flame, 'I rather think I did.'

'Smashing,' said Blaze. 'Now, how are we getting back to Camelhot? By air?'

'Let's walk for a bit,' said Flame. 'I've got a funny feeling we haven't quite finished with this quest yet.'

'We?' said Loungelot. 'I thought you wanted to do this alone.'

'Well,' said Flame, 'you're all with me now, so we might as well do it together.'

'Do what?' Loungelot asked suspiciously.

'I'm not sure yet,' Flame said, as she set off along the path back to Loitone.

* * *

When he saw the four dragons walking back between the fields, the pixie ran out from among the mass of yellow flowers, and stood in front of them.

'Come on!' he said. 'Tell me what you want! What you really, really want!'

'Oh no,' said Blaze, 'I'd forgotten about you.'

'I hadn't,' said Flame, 'and what I really want, Mr Pixie, is for you to tell me what it is that _you've_ been waiting for.'

The pixie stared at her for a moment before answering. Then he said, 'How… how do you know I've been waiting for something?'

'Well, it just seems to make sense,' said Flame. 'It can't be any fun, standing in the flowers waiting for people to walk past and then trying to get them to ask for wishes, so I'm guessing you're under some kind of curse. There's a sort of… well… deep-rooted melancholy in the way you say, "forever… and ever… and ever", and so on.'

'Okay, you got me,' said the pixie. 'Years ago, I was sent away from my home to find materials to build houses with. When I got here, a dragon nun promised she'd fetch me some stone, and told me to wait. I've been waiting here ever since.'

'But if she's not coming back, can't you just leave?' asked Flicker.

The pixie shook his head. 'I'm stuck here until I get what I'm waiting for. The girl's right - it's kind of a curse. Stupid evil nuns!'

'I see,' said Loungelot. 'So you thought you'd trick unsuspecting travellers into making wishes, did you?'

'What would have happened if we'd succumbed?' asked Blaze.

'You would have been waiting forever for your wish,' said the pixie, 'just like me.'

Flame, looking sickened, shot a glance at Flicker.

'That isn't very nice, you know,' said Blaze.

'Hey,' said the pixie, frowning. 'I'm a pixie, and I'm cursed. You want nice, you're looking in the wrong place.'

'Hang on a minute,' said Flame. 'Let me think about this. What exactly needs to happen for you to be released?'

'Isn't it obvious?' said the pixie. 'I need a dragon nun to give me some stone. And one of you guys won't do - it has to be a dragon nun.'

' _Any_ dragon nun?' asked Flame.

'Sure,' the pixie said, with a shrug. 'It doesn't have to be the one who made the promise. She just said one of the sisters would give me some stone.'

'But then there's no problem,' said Flame. 'There's still one nun left, and there's plenty of stone lying about. If I went and got her, and she gave you just a little bit of stone, would that send you home?'

'I guess,' said the pixie.

'All right then,' said Flame. 'Wait here. Er, I mean… I'll be back in a minute.'

She turned and ran down the path, then kicked off from the ground and started to fly.

'Yeah?' said the pixie. 'I can trust her, can I?'

'With your life,' said Flicker.

'Okay,' said the pixie, 'but what's the point? I've been here for like a century and a half. If I go home, they'll have built their houses long ago, and there'll probably be a whole new generation of pixies living in them.'

'But you'll be free,' said Flicker.

'And all the new pixies will love you and ply you with food when you tell them of your adventures,' said Loungelot.

The pixie shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess.'

Before too long, Flame landed on the path with Sister Mary-Firelight, who was clutching a lump of stone in one hand.

'My dear pixie,' the old dragon said. 'If I'd only known.'

She handed the stone down to the pixie, who took it in both hands, then promptly vanished in a shower of tiny stars.

'Sis,' said Blaze, smiling, 'you are an absolute angel. I never would have thought of helping the pixie. I thought he was just being a nuisance.'

'All the more reason to get rid of him,' said Flame. Then she turned to Sister Mary-Firelight, and said, 'Well, for the second time, Sister, what will you do now?'

'I shall go back to Loitone and live in emotional peace,' she said. 'Oh, I've just thought! Do you suppose someone made a wish with that pixie that Loitone would win city status?'

The five dragons all looked blankly at each other.

'Oh well,' said Loungelot. 'Even if that dratted pixie was still here, there's probably nothing we could have done about it. Now, can we please go _home_?'

He set off down the path. Blaze and Flicker followed. Flame made to leave also, but Sister Mary-Firelight touched her arm and said, 'You do still love and respect your mother, don't you, my dear?'

'Of course,' said Flame. 'Love is all about seeing past people's faults, and when it comes to mothers, we can learn from them too. Believe me, Sister, I know all about loving people with an over-abundance of patience. Goodbye now. And thank you.'

She squeezed the old nun's hand, and then hurried off after her companions.

* * *

'…and so you see,' Flame said to Flicker, under the night sky, as they followed Loungelot and Blaze onto the drawbridge, 'whichever way you look at it, it was patience that killed her.'

'So,' said Flicker, 'does this mean you've learnt that patience is actually a bad thing?'

'No.' Flame stopped walking, as did Flicker, and they turned to face each other. 'I've learnt that I was right about some things, but I've also learnt that a _little_ bit of patience doesn't hurt. My mother believed someone was coming for her, and she was wrong, but the difference is that I'm betting on a certainty. I _know_ you're coming for me, Flicker, and waiting a little longer isn't going to kill me. I won't try and make you push for it anymore. Just let's not stop talking about it like we did before, all right? I couldn't bear that.'

'That's fine by me,' said Flicker, 'so long as you don't start wearing that purple dress again. I like you the way I've always known you, impatience and all.'

'Oh, Flicker,' said Flame. 'I only did that when I was starting to think you'd given up on… well…'

'Inventing?'

She smiled. 'That's right. Inventing. I - AAAAH!'

Flame shrieked and shielded her face as a mass of colourful streamers fell onto her head and shoulders.

'Surprise,' said Clinker.

'Welcome home!' said Cinder.

'Surprise,' Clinker said again.

'Welcome -'

'Thank you,' said Flame, 'very much. Goodness, this really wasn't necessary.'

As she made her way into the courtyard, she saw that the walls had been draped in paper chains. There was even a banner hanging from the balcony, which read, _Welcome Home, Princess Flame_. Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath were all wearing paper hats, and standing by a table filled with refreshments. Loungelot and Blaze were already with them, accepting their paper hats from Burnevere.

'Father!' Flame saw King Allfire on the other side of the courtyard, and she hurried over to him. 'What _is_ this all about?'

'I told Cinder and Clinker to prepare the castle for your return,' said Allfire. 'I thought they'd just dust a bit, and maybe plump up your pillows, but… well, what they've done here is no exaggeration of our feelings. I'm awfully glad to have you home, Puff.'

'I'm awfully glad to _be_ home,' said Flame, hugging him.

'Did you learn patience, my dear, as you wanted to?'

'Yes, Father, I did.'

'And did you find out anything about your mother?'

'Well,' said Flame, her smile wavering, 'I found out that you were right about her. She was very, _very_ patient, and trusting too. I know that she was a wonderful dragon, and in the brief time that I had her, she must have been a wonderful mother. But at least I didn't grow up without any mother at all. Where is Stepmother Griddle?'

'She's in her room,' said Allfire. 'She'll be glad to see you home, Puff.'

Flame hugged her father again, and then went running inside. Allfire watched her until she was out of sight, then turned to see Loungelot standing over him with a paper cup in one hand and a large sausage roll in the other.

'My Liege,' he said, 'I have returned your daughter safely to the bosom of her family.'

'Indeed,' said Allfire. 'I am indebted to all of you. I must say, that squire of yours looked particularly keen to retrieve the Princess. His name's Flicker, isn't it?'

Frowning, Loungelot followed Allfire's gaze. He found himself looking directly at Flicker, who was accepting a fairy cake and a pat on the back from Sir Hotbreath, and wearing a self-conscious smile.

'Yes, My Liege,' said Loungelot. 'My squire's name is Flicker.'

'Splendid, splendid,' said Allfire. 'Well, I must to bed. Goodnight, Loungelot.'

'Goodnight, My Liege,' said Loungelot, unable to suppress the dark look on his face.

* * *

Flame pushed open the door, stuck her head into the room and said, 'Stepmother?'

'Flame!' Griddle dried her eyes, leapt from the bed onto her feet, and tried to look furious. 'You must never do that again, you wicked girl!'

'I'm sorry, Stepmother,' said Flame, venturing further into the room. 'I just had to go, but I'm back now, and I'm very glad to see you. In fact, I want to spend all day with you tomorrow. Do you think we could make a George for next week's bonfire?'

Griddle's mouth wobbled for a moment, then flew open, and she began to weep openly. Smiling, Flame went to her stepmother and put her arms around her.


End file.
